The Last Straw
by MissAllieMae
Summary: What happens when The Baron seeks out Rowena Ravenclaw in the desolate Albanian forest?


Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter; however I do own a huge amount of this plot, since so little of this story is discussed in detail.

A/N: Written for the I'm About to Die contest, ran by A Sirius Crush on Moony. God, do I love this competition. I shall see if I can get in any more entries by the end of the day.

**The Baron's POV**

"Professor Ravenclaw, can I help you in anyway?" I ask the dying founder of Hogwarts. Ever since Helena left us, with the diadem, we have become very close. We are sharing the same heartbreak; mine broken by my love, and hers by her daughter.

"Yes, actually," the professor replies, in a weak voice. She is near to dying, due to that immense heartache. I am only alive, because the one thing I live to do now, is to make sure my professor lives. She continues, "I need to find her."

Her. Even without a name, I know exactly who her is. Helena. The professor's last wish is to see Helena. I can't say no to her, plus I want to find Helena just as bad as she does.

"I will work very hard to find your daughter." I promise, "But it is going to mean that I won't be here. I am going to be working hard, trying to find clues, and traveling to different locations in search of her."

"I know. I have thought about this. And, Baron, it will be sad not seeing you, but you need this. And I need this. So, please do it," she begs me.

"Of course I will. But don't die before I come back," I joke.

I leave her, and head to my dorm in the dungeons. How will I find the lovely maiden of my heart? I am not a Ravenclaw, like she is, so it will be quite the task.

After a long period of time spent thinking, I decide to pack for a journey. I have a plan.

**The next morning**

I go down to breakfast, to get a good meal in, before I go. I have everything ready. I even have the letter written. But, before I eat, I must go talk to the professor. She has asked me to call her Rowena, but I can't bring myself to do it.

"Hello, Professor Ravenclaw," I greet her.

"Hello, sweety," She says.

"I have a plan, and will be departing as soon as I finish breakfast. It's not a plan of Ravenclaw standards, though. You will have to forgive me." What else can I say?

"Do tell," she asks.

"So, I am going to send her a letter I have written. One much like the others I have sent her. It's asking her to come back because we love her and miss her. It tells of you dying, etc. I am going to find the slowest owl in the owlry, and send it on this owl. Now, you know how owls can always find the person who the letter is addressed to," I pause in my explanation as she nods her head in agreement. "Then, I shall follow the owl, trailing three to four meters behind. Thus, the owl will lead me right to Helena."

"Oh, son, this is a beautiful plan, and it is bound to work. Good job. Have fun on your adventure." She bids me goodbye.

"I will, but I will miss you." I kiss her on the cheek, and walk to the Slytherin table, with a tear glistening in my eye.

**2 days later; Helena Ravenclaw (the Grey Lady)'s POV**

I see an owl in the sky. It looks as though it is from Hogwarts.

I sigh, as it is probably just another letter from The Baron, asking for my love, which I will never give him. He doesn't deserve me, and I for sure deserve something better. And, I need to find someone who doesn't know my mother.

I don't like my mother. All of her wishes for peace, and whatnot. I had to take that diadem from her. She wasn't using it all properly. But I was. I was using it to slowly plot the downfall of that wretched school my mother helped to build.

Hogwarts, another reason I had to get away. How I hated that castle. My mother poured all of her time and affection into that stupid building. She hardly cared about me. It was all Hogwarts this, Hogwarts that. And, once I started going there, she never wanted to know if I was ok. She just wanted to know if a certain professor was ok, or a specific staircase was moving in the right way.

I guess that lack of affection really drove me to run away. But, I didn't have any where to go. I just ran until I found a place I could live: this Albania forest.

I was hoping to escape Hogwarts, which is another reason this desolate forest is a good place for me.

However, this did not happen. Those bloody owls can always find me. That thought reminds me of the owl that was flying towards me with a letter. It is now pecking at me, annoyed.

I decide to open the letter. Often times I do not.

_Dear Rowena,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. Actually, I hope this letter finds you. I never know if they do, because you never reply. You don't know how hurtful that is to me and your mother. We are both very heartbroken over your disappearance._

_Your mother is very close to dying. What is she dying from? Heartbreak. Heartbreak caused by you. Heartbreak over the stolen diadem. _

_We really wish you would come back. It is extremely important to both of us. No matter how long it is until I see you again, if I ever see you again, I will always love you. I love you with all of my heart. It is an undying love, that has never been matched before. _

_I could on for hours and hours talking about my love for you, but I know that you will stop reading this very soon, if you are reading this letter at all._

_ Love always,_

_ The Baron xx_

I had gotten many letters similar to this. I had never replied, and I'm not about to start now. I feel a teensy bit guilty about causing my mother's impending death, but it's what she's got coming for her.

I do kind of miss The Baron, even though he was very persistent in his pursuits of his love. He was never one to be shy about anything, and he certainly wasn't shy in his love for me.

Getting these letters always depress me, because it reminds me of these people that I will never see, again.I feel one single tear fall down my cheek.

**The Blood Baron's POV**

I watch her as she reads the letter, standing in the middle of an Albanian forest. She finishes it, and sits down on the hard ground. I see a single, lonely tear fall down her beautiful cheek.

I decide to confront her now.

Slowly, I walk up to her. I don't want to scare her. I am across the clearing, now.

"Hello," I say.

She jumps, and looks up at me. I step into the clearing a little more. At first, her face is full of confusion, but it slowly changes into recognition, happiness, and then anger. I focus on that one little moment of happiness.

"YOU!" She screams at me.

"Hello, Rowena. How are you?" I ask, trying not to be upset about the less than happy welcome I received.

**Rowena's POV  
><strong>What is that git doing here? He's probably on Mother's orders.

"Hello Rowena. How are you?" he asks in a pseudo-calm voice.

"I was fine, until your letter showed up." As I say this, I realize how he found me. He tracked his owl to where I was hiding. "Think your pretty clever, huh? Finding me by following your Hogwarts owl." My face contorted into a disgusted sneer when I said the word Hogwarts.

"Your mother sure thought so," He spits back at me.

"Don't talk to me about that unaffectionate beast that only cared about her dream of Hogwarts, and not of her daughter." I say. I know it is harsh, but this is how I feel.

"Her and I have bonded over our broken hearts," he replies. "Both of us have broken hearts. They broke at the same time, because of the same person for different reasons."

I don't reply; just angrily glare back at him. He takes this to mean that he can continue.

"And that is why I am here." He says, as though I care. The only thing I care about right now is that he leaves, and that he does so quickly. "Your mother's dying wish, and my wish, is that you come back to Hogwarts. She wants to see you, and I want to marry you."

"For the last time, I AM NOT MARRYING YOU!" I am angry now, and I scream at him.

"I don't know why." The Baron starts.

"BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU! Well, at least not in that way." I say.

He begins to protest, and I just cut him off, saying "I will NOT marry you!"

He is very persistent, but I'm not letting him get another word out. This is the last straw. He has come to me, invaded my privacy, and now angered me.

**The Baron's POV**

"Just please hear me out," I try again. I know it is pointless, but this is the woman that I always have and always will love.

"I have always said no. I am saying no, and I will always say no." She says. "I hate you and my bloody mother, too. Go get a life!" She screams that last sentence,

That hurt. I don't know what I am doing, but I feel myself taking out my wand. My brain sort of loses focus. Things become a blur. I am too angry to think. I see myself point my wand at Rowena. I hear myself whisper a curse.

"Avada Kedavra."

**Rowena's POV**

What is he doing? Why is he taking his wand out?

He's pointing it at me. I don't understand what is going on.

He whispered a curse. I don't know which one.

I see a streak of green light coming my way.

I can't block it, nor dodge it. I don't think I want to, anyway.

Please don't let me die.

If I do, then let me say this: "I forgive you Mum. I'm sorry, The Baron, but I can't be with you, please, please understand."

I feel a few tears drip down my cheek.

The light hits me square in the chest.

I feel the spirit come out of me.

I am floating above the scene. I decide to go to Hogwarts, and see my mother.

**The Baron's POV  
><strong> I watch her spirit, now a ghost, float above me.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?" I scream, as soon as she flew out of earshot.

"I have killed the one girl of my affections." I begin to sob and sob and sob.

"I know what I must do," I realize. This is not going to be easy, though.

I pull out my knife, and sigh.

I crawl over to where Rowena's body lays, already cold.

I kiss her cheek, and then lay myself down next to her.

I take the knife, and plunge it into my chest.

I have become a ghost. I head to Hogwarts.

A/N: What did y'all think? (I'm not Southern, I just felt like saying that….)

I think the last line of Rowena's death and of The Baron's (when they become ghosts) ruins the endings, but I had to include it. I mean becoming a ghost is definitely a part of their deaths….

Review please.


End file.
